The Baddest Santa Evuh!
by Ailyth
Summary: COMPLETE SantaxJunpei, AU, OOC, all that good stuff. Santa's a jerk. Or he was, until something happened to him. Junpei happened. Will Santa survive his change into a better person?
1. Love and Hate

Well, I put off playing the game until not too long ago, so I'm not the first 999 fic. But at least it's the first 999 yaoi fic!

* * *

**Junpei**

_"There are four things I hate: hope, faith, love, and luck." _His words rang through my head as I stare at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He must have a reason for hating these things.

Hope. Without hope, everything seems dark and depressing. Does he hate his life enough that he sees no reason to think of positive outcomes?

Faith. Without faith, you won't be able to belive in anyone, or trust anyone. Does he hate people enough not to trust anyone?

Luck. Without luck, well... you got me. While I believe that luck does play a factor in some things, you shouldn't rely on it. Maybe he had misfortune as a child.

The last hate Santa had: Love. Part of me knew I didn't want to talk about it, but I hadn't discovered that part yet. Why did he hate love? Was he dumped by the one person he cared for? Worst of all... would he hate me?

Wait. Where did that come from? Why should I care if he hates me? I just... don't want to see him hate life, that's all! It's no way to live! I have to help him somehow. Help him love again. But I would be his friend, and nothing more!

With my mind made up, I was suddenly feeling very tired. Maybe I can finally get some sleep.

* * *

~**The Next Day**~

I yawned as I stretched after waking up. Me, Santa and June had plans to go to the mall, and maybe catch a movie. When I suggested it to him yesterday, I panicked and invited June to come also, who was right next to us. Stupid me.. I could of had some alone time with him! ...Not that I wanted to be alone with him. Not at all!

I put on a red t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. No sense dressing up to go to a movie. I grabbed my wallet and started walking to June's house. She didn't live too far away, and Santa wasn't too far from her. We were all planning to meet at her house and eat something before we left.

I thought about what Santa would be wearing. Probably that same white tank top and black pants he usually wore. He used to have two black headbands in his hair, but he got rid of them, along with his long black scarf. Of all things, he always wore those black arm warmers. It could be 90 degrees, and he would still wear them. I think it's a little suspicious... but it's not my place to ask. I actually liked it when it was hot outside. I got to see more of Santa the hotter it got...

I didn't have time to catch what I had just thought, as I heard June yelling out her window at me. I had almost passed her house! She'd never let me live this down. Maybe I should just go home while I have the chance...

Too late. She had already run out her front door to confront me. "You jerk! You almost went right past me! Am I not that important enough for you?"

"No, it's not like that. I was just thinking..."

"About your one true love, eh?" I blushed a little. June knew I was gay. She had for a long while. I had thought I loved June, but, you know... things happened, and well, let's just say I knew right away.

"It's not like that!" I protested.

"Oh right, not just thinking about him. You were _fantasizing _about him. I could tell by that look on your face!"

I went a few shades redder. "N-No! Absolutely not!"

"Whatever you say, Jumpy!" Jumpy was my nickname, I guess. She had called me that ever since we were kids. Her real name was Akane Kurashiki, but we just called her June.

"Hey June. Hey _Jumpy_." A voice said from behind me. Jumpy was right, because I must have jumped a foot when he said that. "Haha, the name fits!"

"S-Santa! Well... at least I'm not a fat man!" I tried to come up with a witty response, but I just ended up embarrassing myself more. Santa was anything but fat. He almost looked too thin, though to me he looked just perfect... His actual name was Aoi. No one knew is last name, and he didn't have any siblings.

"Pff." He just rolled his eyes. "Are you guys goin' to come on, or just make out with each other?" My blush returned a bit. Santa didn't know about me yet, and I didn't intend to tell him.

June eyed us a bit, and then said, "Sure, let's get going. Unless Jumpy wanted to make out with yo-" I realized what she was getting at and stopped her.

"No, no! That's fine! Let's go."

* * *

None of us lived too far from the bus stop, so we just walked to it. We were passing by Clover's house, another one of my friends, when I stopped.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. It was coming from Clover's backyard.

"Yeah... I don't like it..." June said with worry filling her voice. "Saaantaaa! Go check it out for me!"

"Tch, like I care about what's happening." Cold and uncaring. If he was like this before, I didn't remember. I did know one thing, I didn't like it.

"Well I'M going to go check it out, and you're coming with me!" June dragged Santa into the yard previously mentioned, and I followed.

What I saw shocked me, and June, too, I'm sure. A blob of pink hair frantically struggled inside a large underground pool.

"Ohmygod, Santa go save her!" June panicked

"I told you, I don't care." He started walking back out of the yard, but I didn't waste any time. I ran over and pulled the pink blob that was Clover out of the pool. She immediately started a coughing fit and I patted her back to try and help her cough up more water.

"Are you okay, Clover?" I asked her, a little worried.

After a minute or two of coughing and trying to get her breath, she answered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I slipped into the pool because I got a terrible cramp, and then I couldn't get myself out... I would have been a goner if I had been in there for much longer!" She thanked me and offered to make lunch for us, but we had to decline, since we had other plans. We made sure she didn't want to go to the hospital several times before we reluctantly left.

When we walked back out of her yard, Santa was long gone. "He must have went ahead to the bus stop... That jerk! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! And maybe, a piece of my fist!" June set off after Santa.

We caught up to him waiting for the bus. "You jerk!" Surprisingly, it wasn't June who said that, it was me. I even surprised myself for a second. "She was going to die back there, and you wanted to let her?"

"I told you, several times. I don't care about other people, or what happens to them, or how they feel." Those words echoed inside my head, while June took up where I left off, almost physically attacking Santa.

"Look! What's done is done! Leave it! Let's just go already." I could tell he was annoyed at me and June, be we had a right to be mad! Santa wasn't Santa at all, he was Satan!

* * *

We were still pretty pissed at Santa, but that didn't stop us from trying to have fun with him. We first went to the food court.

"Hmm... what do you guys want?" I asked them.

"Uhm... Ooh, get me some Chinese from that stand over there!" June said excitedly.

"I don't want anything." Santa said, emotionless.

"Why not, watching your girlish figure?" June teased. I tried not to laugh, but the laughter died at his response.

"Yes." His eyes sunk to the floor and his mood sunk with them. I walked away to get food, thinking about why he didn't want anything. They hadn't eaten much at June's, and if June was hungry, anyone else definitely should be.

* * *

They wandered around the mall for a bit, until June found a clothing store. Both Santa and I looked at each other and groaned. This would be a long couple of hours. I was determined to get to know Santa a little more.

June mindlessly obsessed about everything in the store, yet she couldn't buy anything. I don't think she seemed to care. I turned to Santa and tried to break the ice.

"Nice weather we're having, eh?" Smooth. I mentally hit myself.

"It's okay, I guess..." Santa didn't seem to mind.

"So, do you live alone? I realized I've never been over to your house before."

"Yes, I'm alone. All alone..." Santa sort of spaced out on me, I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it. "Are you going anywhere with this?" He seemed annoyed again.

"Well, it's just that I don't really know much about you, but we've been friends for a while. I want to get to know you..." I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in his crystal clear blue eyes. I loved blue eyes.

"Are you flirting with me?" The question was a rock, and it hit me right where it hurt. No, not there. Mentally. Was I flirting with him? No, of course not. He was my friend, and nothing more. But that's just it. Did I want more out of our friendship? More importantly, what did he think?

I should have been blushing a little bit at this point, but I wasn't. Santa was, though. Faintly, but it was there on his pale face. "C-Cause you better back off if you are!" He started getting defensive. I didn't have time to object, as June started dragging us off, saying it was time for the movie.

* * *

We were going to see a horror movie. "Is that okay with you guys?" She asked as she walked up to purchase the tickets.

"Fine with me." I told her. Santa just grunted, so we went inside and got our drinks and snacks.

During the film, I could tell June wanted to hold onto me, but she wasn't for some reason. What did surprise me was that it wasn't her who ended up holding onto me, it was Santa. I figure he must have been like that for at least twenty minutes, but I didn't notice. I guess... it just felt right to me? Like we belonged at each others' side.

Of course, I knew it wouldn't last forever. "You guys having a little fun over there?" June had to spoil the moment. Santa immediately backed off, and if I could see his face, I'm sure he would be blushing. As soon as he was gone, I felt cold, empty, and maybe a little sad...

Though the sadness didn't last long, for I felt his hand on mine, holding onto it as if his life depended on it. I smiled a bit. Maybe he was opening up to me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw June smile, but when I turned to her, the smile was gone.

"You guys go on back home, I'm going to go see my parents." June told us. Apparently her parents lived in town, a bus ride and a short walk away.

"See you later, June." I told her to be careful if she was going to stay out late, and Santa just nodded at her and started walking.

I ran after Santa, meaning to talk to him. "Hey Santa, are you okay?" I was genuinely worried about him. He'd barely said two words since we get to the mall.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine. Just... feel weak..." He replied.

"No wonder! We told you to eat something! You didn't even have snack in the theater."

He didn't reply, so I told him, "I'm sleeping over at your house tonight. I'm going to make sure you eat something! Is this because you think you look fat? You look perfect to me!" I rambled on about how he looked great.

"What did you say?" He asked. I barely heard his quiet voice.

I said, you look perfect to me." He looked the other way and kept walking. I could see his face was a little red. "Are you okay? You're turning red. Do you have a fever?" I knew it wasn't a fever, but this relationship wouldn't go anywhere if we just looked away from each other and blushed!

"No, I'm ok. And you can stay over I guess..." Well, at least he was talking more. We went to my house first, and I got some stuff I needed.

"Now, eat!" I had prepared a meal fit for a king. Well, maybe the king of a small, poor country... Santa sat there, not eating still. "What, do you want me to feed you?" He nodded.

"It's not like that! I don't think I can lift my arms, I feel too weak."

"Oh, alright. Come here." He walked over to me, and a slid my chair back a bit. "Sit." Santa fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. "I guess I have to do everything for you." I pulled him down into my lap and started feeding him. It occurred to me, Santa hadn't been mean for a while. What was that I read? Being with someone you like can spark something deep inside you, and you can discover a whole different side of yourself.

Santa was starting to warm up to me. Maybe his other side was nicer, and this was the start.

"Um.. you can let me go now..." I emerged out of my deep thoughts, and then I realized I had my arm around his waist. Then I realized how close our bodies were to one another, and then how much I was addicted to his scent, and how warm he was. I really realized that when I let him go, and felt that wave of... 'depression,' if you will, wash over me. "I'm gonna go take a shower now..." I nodded back at him in response, and he left.

So, I made Santa go from an uncaring monster into a shy person? No, it couldn't be my fault. Maybe something really was wrong with him, that I triggered by accident today. Minutes passed, and then an hour. I was worried... "Maybe I should check on him..."

When I opened the door to the bathroom, I wished I hadn't. I wanted to turn back time and never let him out of my grip, to tell him how much he meant to me. To tell him that I... I loved him. I realized that now. I loved Santa more than anything, but I might not get the chance. How foolish was I? To not pursue this relationship the minute I realized I loved him. When did I start loving him? Long before this, I'd assume...

* * *

Yes! I'm ending it there! It's pretty obvious what happened.


	2. Intro to the Game

Second chapter! What happened? I don't know! I'm involving the actual game somewhat. I'm also moving to Santa's POV after this bit! I'm hoping to explain how he was acting in that last chapter.

**

* * *

Junpei**

I looked into the bathroom of Santa's house, and I found...

Santa. Only he was on the floor, in a pool of blood. Think, Junpei! Go call 911! I screamed internally at my mind.

I walked mindlessly to the nearest phone, and dialed the numbers.

"Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" A cheerful sounding girl spoke to me.

"I-I need an ambulance here..." That's when I noticed my hand. My left hand was covered in blood. In my surprised, I dropped the phone. Blood? I didn't even touch Santa.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" I could hear her voice from the phone on the floor. She sounded concerned. "Hold on, sir. I'm getting help right now!"

She had said that, but I didn't care. I bent down to pick up the phone with my right hand, and that's when I noticed the knife. A bloody, sharp knife in my right hand. Why didn't I notice this before? Also, why didn't I remember the room being this fuzzy? I saw a shadow and tried to turn around. Before I could, I was struck on the head with something heavy.

With my consciousness fading fast, I heard one last thing. "Let the game begin..."

**

* * *

Santa**

Oh god. Where was I? The last thing I remember was feeling weak. Bits of my memories came back. I was holding on to Junpei. Like a scared little girl! I wasn't a stupid girl! I was a grown man. I could certainly handle whatever I was afraid of.

Then, I remember sitting on something. No, not something... someone. Junpei! Oh god, what...? Was he feeding me? When I get out of here, I was going to kill him!

Speaking of getting out of here, where was I? I couldn't see anything around me except darkness. Then, all of the sudden, a light appeared, and when it faded, a person stood there instead. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I have no name, for I am no one. I am nothing. I suppose a fitting name for me would be... Zero."

"Well, what do you want with me?" I was getting annoyed at this Zero person. I just wanted to get out of here and go kick Junpei's ass!

"Oh, you won't be kicking anyone's ass anytime soon. Not unless you change." It could read my thoughts? What exactly was this... thing?

"I told you. I am Zero, and tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts."

"Oh, haha, I get it. It's because my nickname is Santa, isn't it? The whole stupid Christmas story about the miserly old man who has to change his ways or he dies alone and gets sent to hell. Been there, done that. Give me something new!" I didn't even feel like I was asleep. It felt more like I had been stabbed. Or perhaps, I finally cracked and slit my wrist open or something.

"What, too Christmas-y? I thought it was pretty clever, actually. Fine, I will be your guide. Also, you weren't stabbed, I slipped you something this morning, before you woke up. You felt fine, until the one who loved you, hated you. Even though it was for mere seconds, you made the one person who cares the most about you, utterly despise you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was confused at this point. Sure, I hadn't made a lot of friends, but when did I piss one off? And which one liked me?

"You know the answer to when and what you did, and deep inside, you know who likes you, and who hates you at the same time. If you can't figure out who this person is, and if you can't change your ways, you and your friend Junpei, will die."

"You keep saying to 'change my ways,' what the hell are you getting at? And what does Junpei have to do with this?" I was still confused.

"Ugh, fine. Let my put it this way. If you can't overcome your hate for hope, faith, love, and luck, you and your friend Junpei, will die. Junpei was just unlucky enough to be near you when the effects of hate took it's grasp on you, and he got sucked in."

"What have those things ever done for me? I hoped for my parents to come back, and they never did! I had faith in them, and they let me down! I had loved them, and they weren't even there for me! I'm the unluckiest person in the world, so why should I not hate all those things? Give me one damn good reason!" I was starting to get pissed off at this guy. Who did he think he was?

"Yes, I know about your past. You act tough, and uncaring, but the only thing you want is to be loved, and to be trusted. You're a scared child, and all you want is someone to hold your hand."

"Bullshit! I don't care about my parents anymore, or anyone else! What have they done for me? Nothing! I have no reason to love."

"Does love really need a reason? It happens when you least expect it." He paused for a second, and looked at his watch. "You guys have three days to escape the labyrinth of your minds. After that, your hearts will fail, and you'll die. The clock is ticking." With that, Zero vanished.

* * *

I woke up, if you could call it that. I was standing in the middle of my kitchen. I must have been sleepwalking. I was holding something heavy. My radio? I listened to it when I couldn't get to sleep some nights, what was it doing here? Something was dripping from the bottom, something wet. I lifted the radio above my head, and looked. A dark red substance was stuck to the bottom, slowly dripping off onto the floor. Speaking of the floor, and there was more drops of red goo. There was also something else there. Shoes? No, it was more than that, it was a pair of pants, and those pants and shoes were on someone.

My eyes slowly crept along the person laying on my floor. It was Junpei, blood seeping out of his head and onto the floor. It didn't take me long to connect the dots. I had hit Junpei with my radio. I dropped the offending object, and it fell to the ground. The batteries spilled out and mingled with the drops of blood on the floor, but I didn't care.

I sunk to my knees. What had I done? Had my rage for his earlier actions cause blind fury to cloud my judgment? Had I just killed my friend? Oh god, please let him be okay! The phone. I had to dial 911. Wait, if I did that, wouldn't I be arrested? I took another look at the bleeding head of Junpei, and instantly knew what I had to do.

"Um, hello? Could I get an ambulance at this location?" I told the nice woman on the phone my address, and she told me she was sending help right away. As I hung up the phone, I realized I would be arrested for sure if they took one look at the scene. I had to think of a cover story.

In no time, I heard the sirens of the ambulance outside my house, and I went to let them in. There were three people, two paramedics and a police officer. The police officer spoke first.

"Son, tell me, what happened here?"

"I-I don't really know... my friend, he was just laying on the floor of my kitchen! The radio had blood on it.. I assume that he must have- have tripped, and when he was trying to catch himself, he- he brought the radio down on his head by accident." It was a believable story. The radio was pretty heavy, and it took 6 or so D batteries.

"I see, so he's your friend. what were you doing when this happened?" He was writing something down onto a note pad.

"Well, we had just finished eating, so I went to go take a shower. When I came out, he was just... laying there. There was blood all over the floor, so I dialed 911 immediately." I thought I had had a shower. My hair was wet, and it wasn't as... 'alive' as it was before. I usually didn't comb it; when it dried, it became that mess that I called hair. I didn't hate my hair, but it was totally unmanageable.

"Interesting. Would you like to ride with your friend to the hospital? The paramedics had already loaded Junpei into the van, and had signaled to the officer.

"S-sure."

I had no idea, but Zero was watching me from somewhere, smiling.

_**Intro to the Game**_

* * *

Second chapter done! What the hell is going on? More importantly, what was I smoking to have made the story into a impossibility! What foul magics be at hand here? Review to find out sooner!

Oh, I think I covered this. It was Zero's fault that Santa was acting that way, and Junpei was tripping out or something. I don't even know anymore!


	3. Hope

The next chapter already! And no one's even reading this! Yay for me! It's kinda short I know, but... enjoy anyway?

**

* * *

Santa**

We arrived at the hospital in no time, and Junpei was rushed out into the building. The police officer put a hand on my shoulder and said, "He'll be okay, I promise." I knew he was trying to help, but it didn't make me feel any better. Before we walked away, I noticed a name tag. I thought it had said 'Seven,' but I wasn't sure. Seven seemed like an odd name for someone. And I don't mean literally odd, since seven was an odd number.

When I went in, a nurse was looking for me. "Ah, there you are! You're friend is being examined. My name is Lotus." I introduced myself to the nurse after she told me her name, and then she left. "You wait in the waiting room, and I'll tell you as soon as something develops."

There were many chairs in the waiting room, but I ignored them. I was pacing back and forth, waiting for news... good news. I felt like I couldn't stand it any longer; that if I paced anymore, a rut would start forming. I hope he's okay...

Just then, Lotus came through one of the doors leading to the back of the hospital. "Come with me." is all she said.

She started talking more as we got further into the medical building. "You're friend is gonna be alright, he just needs some rest. He'll be awake in a few hours. At least, we hope so."

"I do too, Lotus." I said. I detected a hint of worry in my voice, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for Junpei to be okay.

We arrived at his bed, and I sat down beside it. "Oh, Jumpy..." I said. I grabbed his hand and just held it for what seemed like hours. And then...

"Santa?" I heard his voice.

"You're awake!" I struggled to keep my voice down, since I knew this was a hospital. "I'm so glad to see you're okay! Nurse!" I called Lotus over, and she checked him over.

After a few minutes, a doctor came. He checked Junpei over, and then left. Lotus came back over and said to us, "Great news, the doctor's cleared him! He can leave now!"

I helped Junpei back home, to my house, and we talked.

"So, you were worried about me?" He asked, as in disbelief.

"Well, yeah! You were bleeding out on my floor!" He laughed.

"Oh, come on now, I'm sure it wasn't that serious!" Junpei was back to his old self already, as if nothing happened. He didn't seem to remember, and I wasn't willing to tell him. "But... there's something in your eyes. You were genuinely worried for me. You cared for me. You said you didn't care about anyone!"

"I-I still don't! I couldn't just have you ruin my floors any longer! Do you know how hard blood is to get out of a floor? Very!" What I didn't know was that Lotus knew Junpei, and that she had spilled the beans. Junpei knew everything.

"Oh, so you didn't hope I was okay, or anything?"

What did he mean by that? "Nope, not at all."

"Oh, please. Lotus told me everything. Even how you were whispering into my ear." Oh shit. Did she tell him what I whispered? Impossible, she couldn't have heard me. I knew this, but I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Well, you see, what happened was..." I didn't have time to finish, for Junpei leaned over and kissed me.

"I hope you like my present for being such a good friend." He laughed a bit.

I looked the other way. Had I liked it? I think I did. Maybe I did care about Junpei. Maybe just a little. I wasn't going to let him know just yet, though. "I'm going to bed." I got up and walked past Junpei, who was smiling.

**

* * *

That Night**

I was asleep, for real this time. I could hear a voice. It was faint, but it sounded like... Zero!

The voice became clearer, until I could fully understand him.

"Ah, Santa, just the guy I wanted to see." Bastard. He did all this to Junpei!

"Are you so sure it was me? You were holding the radio, not me. But, that doesn't matter now. What matters is your first trial is over with. Done. You passed."

Huh. I hadn't done much of anything yet!

"True, but you discovered something today: Hope." There was that word again, how I hated it...

"No no, you don't hate hope. When someone is in a condition such as Junpei's, you can only hope for their safety and recovery. You could have sat there and did nothing, said nothing. Instead, you showed you cared for Junpei, and while you were caring for him, you hoped that he would be okay." And with that, Zero was gone.

Pff, I hadn't learned anything. Hope is for the weak, and I certainly didn't have anything to be hopeful for.

...Of course, at this point, I'm just being stubborn. I hope Junpei isn't just teasing me here...

**

* * *

Hope**

Yes! I still don't know! If you're still here, and you haven't reviewed, don't just sit there!


	4. More Than Trust

Next chapter! On with the show! This one's about faith, or more accurately, trust. Suggestive scenes ahoy!

**

* * *

Santa**

I woke up and lazily headed into my kitchen, enticed by the smells of good food. Junpei was there, cooking pancakes and bacon. I was feeling brave for a change, so I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Good morning, Junpei..." Junpei smelled nice, though that could just be that bacony goodness.

"Santa, what are you doing?" Junpei seemed a little annoyed.

"Um, hugging you from behind?"

Junpei nodded, "Well, kindly get the fuck off of me." What? What had happened to Junpei?

"I don't understand..." I was totally confused at this point.

"I said, get off of me." Junpei suddenly turned around and tackled me to the ground. Then he did something I'd never forgive. He started punching me, over and over again, like a machine. His eyes were blank and dull-looking, and he had a small smile on his face. He was enjoying this! After I let him kiss me! My vision was blurring, and when I began to black out...

I woke up. My face hurt. I heard laughter in the corner of my mind. Zero! That bastard is trying to get to me! Wait, what's that smell? Bacon? I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Junpei cooking pancakes and bacon.

It was almost like my heart stopped for a second. What should I do? Should I try what I did in my dream? What if... what if he actually does that? Could I ever love someone so... hurtful?

I decided to take my chances. I had to know now, how he actually felt.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Good morning, Junpei." Junpei smelled nice, though that could just be that bacony goodness. I was a little more wary around him, now.

"Santa, what are you doing?" Junpei didn't seem annoyed this time.

"Um, hugging you from behind?"

Junpei nodded, and then he turned around. I closed my eyes I braced for impact, but all I felt was a pair of lips on mine. "Glad to see you've warmed up to me." Well, that went better than expected.

"What's with that look? Were you expecting me to torture you? Don't worry, that comes later..." The way he looked at me made me shudder. "Ha! Just kidding! Unless you're into that sort of thing." What was he getting at? I shook my head. We ate in relative silence, until...

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Junpei asked me.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, yea. It has to be special for the first date." I froze. Since when were we dating?

"Since when were we dating?" I vocalized my previous thoughts. Afterward, I realized I hadn't really helped the problem a while ago.

"So you don't want to go have a fancy dinner? Okay, maybe I'll take June out instead." Junpei got up and started cleaning the table.

"No, I want you to go out with me!" Jealousy got the better of me. I clapped my hand over my mouth. What had I just said?

"What was that? Did you just ask me out?" Junpei had a sly smile on his face. Did he just trick me into asking him out? "I'll take your silence as a yes. We're leaving at 6."

I had a date for tonight. With _Junpei _of all people. And why didn't any of this bother me? What's happening to me? I thought I was this jerk who hated everything and everyone. Now I was actually going on a date with my friend! And I was willing to do that stupid affectionate crap couples do... I don't know anymore!

**

* * *

~That Afternoon~**

We decided on Italian, and Junpei knew just the place. "There's this place called Frank's and it has pizza and tons of different kinds of pastas. It's just wonderful." Pizza? He was taking me out to a pizza joint? Well, it wasn't exactly romantic, but it was better than going out for fast food. I guess it would be rude to have him buy expensive steaks for us, though. He wasn't exactly rich.

A person named Alice led us to a table. Table 9. I swear I heard Zero chuckle deep inside my mind. "You're waitress will be with you soon." She said. I looked at her. She was a beauty. Her skin was smooth and pure, and her uniform was a little bit too tight... and I felt nothing. Not even a slight physical attraction. Why hadn't I noticed this sooner?

"You have GOT to try the fried ravioli, oh and the cheese fries! They're to die for." Speaking of dying for, it's almost the next day, and I still haven't completed goal two. This wasn't the time for that, I told myself! I was here to enjoy Junpei's company.

"Hello, my name is Akane, and I'll be your waitress tonight... Junpei? Santa? Ohmygosh, what are you guys doing here together?" She glared at Santa with a bit of hate in her eyes, but only for a second.

"We aren't together!" I blurted out. That was probably the worst thing I could have said. It couldn't have been more obvious what we were here for now.

"Boy, that wasn't suspicious at all, Santa..." I heard Junpei mutter. "Hey, June." He tried to smile at her. She had totally killed the mood. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." She fiddled with her uniform. "I got a job here yesterday. after I went to see my parents. I wanted to surprise you guys by inviting you here one day, but you guys beat me to it. What are you guys doing here? On the first date, I suppose?"

"N-No, it's not like that June!" Junpei spoke up. "It's just two friends having dinner."

"Riiiiight. Well, I'll take your orders now. I assume you would like a single plate of spaghetti?" Where have I heard that before? Regardless, she was teasing us! She had to get lost, and soon. We told her our orders and she finally left.

"Ugh, this could have gone better..." Junpei looked a bit down.

"What's wrong, Junpei? Does she not know?"

"Oh, she knows about me. She just doesn't know about us, and after what happened, I don't think she'd be too happy." What happened? When? Wait, was this what Zero was talking about? Neither June nor Junpei looked like they hated me.

When we were finished, we said bye to Akane, paid the bill, and left. "Oh, I'm going to go pick something up real quick, you stay here." I nodded at him and turned on the radio after Junpei got out of his car.. He was back in a few minutes, and looked a little red. What's embarrassing about buying something from a store?

He drove back to his house, and got more clothes. He was staying over again. When we finally got back, I flopped down on the couch. "Man it's good to be home." I didn't like going out much, but I liked it a little bit more with Junpei...

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back, too. Too bad June kinda ruined everything." Junpei kicked an imaginary stone across the floor.

"Hey, don't worry. I still had a good time... You know, there is still one thing she hasn't ruined..." I blushed a bit and looked away. "You know... _that._"

For once, Junpei smiled that night, after June came in, he hadn't been very happy. "Are you sure? You don't think it's a little soon..."

"Maybe... but I trust you." I trusted Junpei. I had said it before I realized it myself. I trusted him with my _life_, even. Of course, this wasn't a life or death situation.

Junpei smiled wider with that confirmation, as if he was waiting for me to trust him. He held up a small bottle.

"So, that's what you went to buy! Were you planning to ask anyway?" He nodded shyly.

"Maybe not so soon, but... it works out, I guess." We stumbled over to my bedroom and closed the door.

Junpei kissed me, deeper and more passionately than before. We shook off bits of clothing along the way, and we were already half naked by the time we fell onto the bed.

...

_**

* * *

Zero**_

It seems he is getting along just fine... He's already learned to have hope in dire situations, and to trust those around him. I admit, though, I didn't see them going this far so quickly... No matter. He still has to learn what true love means, and luck... eh, he'll figure it out eventually. He still has to know who he hurt, too. Looking down at the scene I saw, a sleeping, naked couple, wrapped around each other, with small smiles on their faces. Heh, it's gonna suck for them when they wake up.

* * *

**More Than Trust**

Finished chapter four already! I want to go ahead with it before I forget what I wanted to write :X


	5. The Final Step

Chapter Five! Almost over! This is the quickest I've ever wrote a fic.

**

* * *

Santa**

I was cold.

And more importantly, my ass hurt, a LOT. Then I remembered last night with Junpei...

Where was he, anyway? His warmth was gone. I checked in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the living room, nothing.

I looked outside my window, and his car was gone. Great, he just wanted to use me, and then throw me away like an old piece of meat!

Just then, I heard a car drive up. I turned back around. Junpei! He was back! I admit my earlier reaction was a bit... excessive. Junpei had a bag in his hand, and I opened the door for him as he walked up the steps.

"Where were you!" Those were the first words out of my mouth after the previous night. It might have been a little harsh...

"I'm sorry! I just didn't feel like cooking, so I went out and got us some food..." Oh.

I looked at anything else besides Junpei, and then said, "Oh, well, uh, thanks. I'm sorry I overreacted a bit."

"No, it's okay. I should have left a note." We sat down and ate.

"Hey, Junpei, I'm going out for a bit. See you later."

He called out, "Okay!" to me, and I headed out to the bus stop. Zero, can you hear me? I know you're there inside my head!

"What is it, Santa? Don't you know how early it is!" Zero sounded irritated.

No, I don't know. Can you update me on my situation?

"Ugh, fine. You have around 26 hours left, and you've managed to pass the second trial, faith. Now you must show Junpei that you really do love him. Now can I please get back to sleep?"

I suddenly remembered something. Walking to the bus stop. Clover. I had almost let her drown! Was this what Zero was talking about? Did Junpei hate me?

"Yes, he did hate you, if only for a second. June also hates you a bit, but that doesn't matter. Just show Junpei you love him and figure out the luck part and you can live. Bye!" Boy, he was in a bad mood or what?

I wandered around, thinking about how to show him that I really did love him. Wasn't last night enough? I decided to go into town and maybe find a nice gift for him.

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely nothing in this mall was worth buying for Junpei! I thought about the stuffed bunny, considering his nickname, but that just seemed like the kind of gift a loser would give to his girlfriend.

I sighed. There was nothing else for me to do here. I was about to head for home, when I saw a movie poster. It showed a guy and a girl about to kiss, so it was clearly a romantic movie. Maybe I could get some ideas from it.

Zzzz. So far, the only thing I had gotten from this movie was a good nap. Then, out of nowhere, it happened.

_"Oh Pauline, my love for you burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns!"_

_"Oh Jeff, how can I be sure? I saw you with flirting your ex-girlfriend!"_

_"No, Pauline! She ran into me and tried to hook up! I told her to back off, for I had found the one I loved! Pauline, will you... move in with me?"_

That was it. I had to ask Junpei to move in with me! Maybe not like in the movie, but it was a good idea.

With my mind made up, I started towards home.

* * *

Time was ticking. I had maybe 12 hours left.

"Junpei!" I yelled into the house. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. "No, don't get up!" I ran to him, and got down on one knee.

"Junpei, today I realized something. I realized that you mean more to me than anyone ever has. I was a fool to not have seen it until now. I realize that Junpei, I love you... will you..." I paused for dramatic effect, and took his hand into my own. Junpei looked like all his blood had rushed to his face.

"Will you move in with me?"

"Santa..." Junpei started. "Yes, yes of course I will! I... I love you, too, Santa!"

Yes! That had to have worked! This relationship had gone so fast... from our first date, to our first _time,_ and now he was going to move in... He loved me, and I loved him. Most normal people would have thought that it would never work between us, that we'd end up hating each other because what usually took months, took us a few days.

We decided to start moving his stuff in tomorrow. Tomorrow, the day we either die, or live happily ever after...

**

* * *

~That Night~**

"Good work, Santa. You have managed to pass your third trial. You've shown Junpei that you truly love him, and he accepts and returns your feelings. Are you ready to partake in the last trial?" Zero was speaking to me again.

"You know what, Zero? No. I don't need to do your stupid fourth trial! Right now, Junpei loves me. He's going to move in with me! The only thing I could do more than this is to ask him to marry me! If you were to ask me who was the luckiest man on the planet, I would say that it would be myself. I have to be lucky to have Junpei in my life! If you're still going to kill me and him after all we've been through, you... you aren't even a real person! You're just a heartless monster!"

"Are you quite done? Good." He didn't even wait for me to answer. "You've passed the final trial."

What. What did I say? Only that I loved Junpei and that I was lucky... wait! Luck! That's it!

"Yup. That's it. When you wake up, Junpei will remember everything that's happened so far. Well, he should... you might have to remind him." That was the last I'd hear from Zero, at least for now. I was free, and I was a better person! And the best part of all, I had the perfect guy waiting for me.

For now, I had to sleep...

**

* * *

The Final Step**

Another chapter down! The next one is that last, I think. Don't worry, I plan to write more 999 fics! I just love this pairing! Of course, that might scare some people XD They'll be even more AU than this one is.

If you have any questions, or notice any glaring holes in the story, please tell me in a review!


	6. Over The Edge

The final chapter! It's over already!

**

* * *

Santa**

_I was dreaming. I ran, I ran as fast as my legs would take me. After what felt like days, I reached my destination. A cliff, or more accurately, the edge of a cliff. This was the final step in my journey, before I went over the edge, falling right to my death. I took that final step. I embraced death. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair as the ground grew larger and larger with each second. I had gone over the edge, straight into my future. The ground was really close now. I could reach my arm out and touch it. I was ready for my death, and in death, I'd be reborn. And then..._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's the sound I heard when my eyes opened the next morning. It was a heart monitor, beeping steadily.

It wasn't the most surprising thing, though. My wrist hurt like hell, and the usual black arm warmer was replaced by white bandages. It also smelt like disinfectant and sick people. Was I in a hospital?

I also noticed that Junpei was here, he had fallen asleep with his head resting on my hospital bed. What happened to me?

"Junpei?" I asked. My voice was weak. I reached over a lightly shook his body.

"Santa? Santa! You're awake! You stupid, stupid idiot! I was so worried about you!" Junpei was really... 'excited.' "Why did you do it, Santa?"

"Do... what?" I asked. I didn't remember anything after feeling weak, and eating with Junpei. And of course, after waking up to find Zero. The part in between was a blur.

"What do you think? You tried to kill yourself with a knife!" I was shocked. Why did I do that?

"Junpei, I can't remember anything..." A nurse walked into my hospital room.

"That's normal, Santa. A traumatic experience can be blocked out by your mind." It was Lotus, the nurse from before! "I'm just here to check up on you. Good to see you're awake. Vital signs seem stable... blood transfusion was a success... brain function normal... you look fine to me. I'll see about when you can get out of this place." She winked at me and Junpei. "Maybe you've found a reason to live while you were asleep." And then she was gone.

"I think I know what she was talking about." I looked at Junpei. "Do you remember anything... unusual? Involving me... and you..." It didn't seem to click with him.

"Now I don't know what you're talking about." Junpei looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"About us, you know... dating?" I tried to clue him in, maybe jump start his memory. "Our first _time _together? You were going to move in with me tomorrow!"

Junpei was blushing. "I still have no idea... you've been unconscious for days! The last thing we did together was eat, after we went to see that movie."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Was all that crap with Zero just my imagination? Would the rest of my days be empty, forever without Junpei to fill the metaphorical hole in my life? It couldn't be, it had to be true! There was only one thing left for me to do.

"I'm sorry for this, Junpei." I grabbed him with what strength I could manage, and pulled a rather surprised Junpei down towards me. Then I leaned forward and kissed him, square on the lips, with as much passion as my weak body could muster. I let go, and let my head fall back onto my pillow, exhausted.

Junpei stared at me for a few minutes, and then shook his head. "No, Santa, I'm the one who should be sorry. I remember everything you were talking about, and quite vividly, too." We both blushed. I knew exactly which scene he was talking about. "The answer to the question I know you've been thinking: Yes, I will move in with you after all. I love you, Santa, and nothing will ever change that."

"Junpei..." That was all I could say before the tears came pouring out. I was so happy it hadn't been a dream, that we were still alive, that whatever Zero had done to us, was for the better. Junpei didn't remember who Zero was, though. It didn't matter. I dried my tears and remembered what Lotus said.

"There's a couple of things that bother me." I started. "What was Lotus talking about, transfusion? And how did you end up here?"

"Oh, that's easy. You had lost enough blood that you needed a transfusion, and fast. My blood type is O, so I could safely give you blood quickly without any negative reactions. As for how I ended up here? The paramedics told me I was unconscious on your floor when they got there. They assumed I had just slipped in my haste and panic. I don't remember much about it..."

"Oh yeah, does June know about... what I did?"

"Yeah, she does... she went out a while ago because Lotus needed to speak to her. She told me she had something important to discuss with her parents."

"Hey, Junpei? Do you know about the story of the two Santas? One wore a white suit, and gave presents to nice children. The other wore a black suit, and played tricks on naughty children. The black Santa's tricks got progressively worse, and soon, the white Santa snapped. He stabbed the black Santa over and over again. Soon, the white Santa's suit was completely red. I am that red Santa..."

"What do you mean?" Junpei asked me.

"I don't remember what happened much, but... I think that I stabbed that black-suited Santa, deep inside of me. He's dead, and all that's left is the red-suited Santa. He's nice, loving, caring, trusting, and the luckiest Santa ever. Some may think he's slightly crazy, but he will still do what he loves to do."

Junpei looked touched at my short speech. "Oh Santa, you are crazy. But you're also all those things you said. And most importantly, I have you in my life. I want it to stay that way." He reached down and planted a small kiss on my lips.

Lotus came back in and told me I could check out whenever I wanted to. As I walked out of the Hospital, being supported by Junpei, June ran up to us. "Santa! You won't believe what I found out!" She stopped to catch her breath. "The Hospital ran your DNA through their database, looking for any nearby living relatives. They actually found some. Three, to be exact." She looked down at her feet, and then hugged me. "Santa, our mothers were sisters. You're like the brother I never had! Also... my parents know what happened to your parents."

I froze. Did I really want to know what happened to them? Did I really care anymore? Zero... he, or she, showed me what it meant to love, to hope, to trust again. My life seemed perfect right now, and I didn't want to be reminded of the past. "No, June. I don't want to know. I'm happy just the way I am." I kissed Junpei on the cheek.

June gasped. "No waaaay! When did this happen, you guys? Why didn't you tell me? Tell me later. Santa, I'm not finished. With what happened to your parents... My parents didn't even know your parents had a son. They were shocked to find out you were here, alive and well. They want to meet you... they want to adopt you as their own son. You'll be my official half-brother."

For twenty or so years, I had wanted my parents to come home, to tell me they were sorry they left me, and that they loved me. Now I had the next best thing waiting for me, just a short ride away. It dawned on me that if I had looked hard enough, I could have found them. "June, of course I'll meet them. I'd be honored to be your half-brother."

_The rest of the day was uneventful. With the recent... accident that happened, June agreed that her parents and I should meet later. The following week, June and I helped Junpei move into my house. She was ecstatic to hear that we were already moving in. If only she knew what we had been through. I met June's parents, and became an official member of their family. I hadn't told them about Junpei... they didn't need to know. Maybe I'd tell them later, when we decided to marry._

_My life moved onwards, into a better future. I slowly forgot about Zero. I'd occasionally, out of the corner of my eye, see a hooded figure. If I ever turned to look at them, they vanished into thin air._

_My wound had healed nicely, and Junpei cared for me every day. He still does, to an extent. _

_I wouldn't want it any other way._

* * *

Not too far away, a girl smiled to herself, knowing her work was complete. She continued reading her book, as if nothing had changed for anyone. In reality, everyone's life around her, even her life, was better off.

The book she was reading? The Presence of the Past: Morphic Resonance and the Habits of Nature by Rupert Sheldrake.

"Game over."

**

* * *

Over The Edge**

It's over! I'm sorta sad to see it end already. I loved working on it, and getting those few positive reviews :3 Oh, the title is supposed to be about Santa's dream, of course, which contained a reference to the previous title, The Final Step. It's supposed to symbolize his internal journey's end, and stuff. Yeah :3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, or any of the characters in this story. I do not own the rights to The Presence of the Past: Morphic Resonance and the Habits of Nature either. All characters and books belong to their respective owners.


End file.
